


Nightly Thoughts

by LotusGirl



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, boifang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGirl/pseuds/LotusGirl
Summary: A fluff fic.





	Nightly Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/gifts).



Fang really couldn’t deny his sickening infatuation with his subordinate and friend. Every time Boboiboy looked in his direction, he could feel himself start to choke and his heart rate sprinting to pierce a hole through his chest. Every time he came near, Fang would take a few steps away, so he wouldn’t notice the dilation of his eyes, or how fidgety he became in his presence. How often he would cross his arms to try and calm down, to try and appear cool in the situation despite being incredibly anxious inside.

But oh, how jealous he was of their fellow teammates.

He would watch him praise their efforts and accomplishments, complimenting them for their actions, wishing that it was he on the receiving end. Not to mention that it was GoPal who got to share a room with Boboiboy. At the end of the day, Fang would sheepishly peak into their room to wish them goodnight, and see them laughing and talking and being so happy together. It wasn’t that he was lonely, he already shared a room, a room much nicer than theirs by far. But, Boboiboy was really the only thing he wanted. To lie awake at night, talking about their dreams and everything they ever loved, about their fears and the future, maybe even. . . 

No!

There wasn’t a chance of that happening! Not in any galaxy!

Yet he couldn’t help but feel sad about it.

~~~~~~~

It had been a hectic day at TAPOPS.

An entire alien space gang had left their laundry to be washed, considering that they were short-staffed for the time being and it was almost an excessive amount to be done, not to mention they were attacked yet again by pirates, completely obliterating parts of the base and leaving them for repair.

One of those parts was Boboiboy’s and Gopal’s room.

It ultimately left them nowhere to sleep, as one would expect, and they would have to find another place to stay.

“It is clear we will need to repair your room,” Ciciko said, reading from his clipboard. He didn’t look up and notice the two of them become nervous and tense.

Since they were but mere cadets, that left them to be placed anywhere people  _ shouldn’t _ be sleeping.

“GoPal, we arranged for you to stay with another cadet down the hall.”

“Yes!”

“Boboiboy, for you--”

“What if I stayed in Fang’s room?”

In truth, the anxiety of waiting to hear where he’ll sleep was too much to bear. Besides, wasn’t Sai on an undercover mission on another planet? Fang was all alone and his room was ready to have another resident.

“You may, if it’s okay with him.”

He flinched. For whatever reason, Fang seemed a bit more distressed by this topic, but replied, “It’s okay. You can sleep in my room if you want. . .”

Boboiboy cheered in delight, failing to see the sheer ecstasy in his new roommate’s eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth be told, the only reason they ever knew when bedtime was near was because of the clocks. Outer Space looked the same regardless of whether or not it was noon or midnight, although some of the veteran members say otherwise. It made him miss Earth and the sun and how beautiful it was to watch the sky change colors with time, but space was just as nice, right?

Admiral Tarung and Ciciko had made it painfully clear how important it was for them to get a full night of rest, thought how needed it was for them to say that was unclear, given how tired they already were from excessive mission work and travelling and fighting. It was likely the reason why they had an immediate solution to the rooming. But he wasn’t complaining.

“Wow, Fang, I can’t believe this is really where you sleep every night,” Boboiboy yawned as he pulled his nightshirt over his head.

Fang had been in a higher position and in TAPOPS for much longer than him, it would make sense for him to have a significantly nicer room. The walls had been decorated with various posters and a calendar with dates circled and information scribbled across them. Probably important events for the organization. Despite the naturally light coloration of the entire station, there was an unhealthy amount of darkly colored furniture and bedding. They knew he had shadow manipulation, but was this out of personal interest or just keeping up the aesthetic? Who knew for sure. “It’s not really that nice. I’m only a lance corporal. . .,” he replied from the other room. That was odd. He wasn’t bragging about himself as he usually did. Was something off?

Boboiboy watched as his friend walked back inside, a drowsy and timid energy to his step. Or rather, staring. You couldn’t blame him, really. It was rare to see him out of uniform and out of character like this: looking without a care about anything other than sleep, wearing a hoodie a few sizes too big for him. He just looked so. . . cute? “The other bed is over there, get cozy, I guess,” Fang said, pointing in the direction of said bed. 

“O-Oh. Right. Well, good night.”

“‘Night.”

It was astonishing how quickly he fell asleep curled up under the blankets, yet Boboiboy wasn’t having as easy of a time sleeping. Maybe he was just eternally cursed to stay awake for hours longer than the lights getting turned off. But one thing was for certain, and that was just  _ laying awake _ in bed was  _ boring _ . There was nothing to stimulate himself with until he fell asleep for real, and he couldn’t just run around the station looking for things to do. Yaya and Ying would probably kill him for that.  _ What to do, what to do _ .

He looked back over at Fang.

_ Maybe I could just. . . I mean, he won’t get angry, right? _

Quietly, Boboiboy crept across the floor and knelt beside the bed, gently prodding Fang’s shoulder. It took several attempts for him to show any sign of consciousness, and when he did, he wasn’t exactly happy to be woken up, although he wasn’t necessarily angry either. “What are you doing,” he asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep so. . . I was wondering if you could keep me company? Until I fall asleep, anyway.”

Even in darkness, he could see his face’s expression screaming _how the_ ** _frick_** _aren’t you dead from exhaustion._

Fang sighed and muttered, “Okay. Do whatever.”

Taking that into account, he climbed in next to him so they could lay side by side. He didn’t know how fast Fang’s heart was beating, or about the panic rising in his throat. “You know,” Boboiboy thought, “It’s kind of sad. I mean, the fact that we don’t get to hang out as much as I do with the rest of our friends, even that we couldn’t have been friends for as long as them.” 

“Well, that’s just. . . what happened. We can’t change the past, just prepare for the future.”

“But don’t you get lonely? You’re always surrounded with doing weird space and work. It feels like you don’t get to play hardly ever.”

Fang was quiet. The panic unknown to his friend had fled, leaving calm in its absence. 

“There were the times we all went out, though I guess you’ve forgotten, as you usually do.”

“I haven’t! Just. . . those were such a long time ago.”

Even in darkness, he wanted to meet the alien’s gaze to show him how much he cared. Boboiboy put his hand on Fang’s shoulder, saying, “You should come hang out with us next week. We have a free day, and I really want you to have fun and enjoy yourself.” 

“. . . I’ll try, I suppose.”

In a flurry of joy and excitement, he squeezed his friend in a tight hug, startling him. It took several minutes for him to reciprocate, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist. Suddenly, Fang let go, saying, “Great, great, could we maybe try going back to sleep now?” Boboiboy tried not to let his shock and disappointment show. Did Fang not enjoy hugs? Or was he not used to them? Or worse. . . He lay beside his friend, staring up at the ceiling and occasionally at Fang, who had turned over and was facing the wall. Truth be told, he wanted to let the thought be and be done with it, but he couldn’t. If there was something that bothered his friends and he didn’t know what, chances are that he was going to be bothered too. It was eating him up inside until there was nothing left.

“Hey Fang, you know we’re friends right? That I like you, a lot?”

The sleepy alien turned, barely mustering, “What are you going on about?”

“I want you to know that if I did anything wrong that I apologize and I love you and I want you to be happy,” Boboiboy nearly whispered, before leaning over and kissing his nose.

Fang prayed he couldn’t see his rose-hued blush in the shadows of the night, or the soft smile on his lips. “It’s okay, I. . . I love you too.” Now with the satisfaction of internal peace, Boboiboy felt his eyes become drowsy and finally laid down to sleep, but not without gingerly grazing his hands and feeling a grip form around his own.

Their dreams were beautiful and kind, gentle on their hearts and minds and leaving a sweet taste on their tongue, but of course, those didn’t necessarily carry onto morning when some nosy friends came to pester about the previous night.


End file.
